Active-type liquid crystal display elements and organic electroluminescence display elements are formed on glass substrates. Pixels that are arranged in a matrix on the substrate are each controlled by a transistor placed in the vicinity of the pixel. With a current technology, however, crystalline semiconductor thin-film transistors cannot be formed on a glass substrate. Therefore, thin film transistors formed using amorphous silicon or polysilicon thin films are used for the control of pixels. Such thin film transistors have the advantage that they can be fabricated on a large-area substrate at low cost. The thin film transistors, however, have the disadvantage that their lower mobility than crystalline silicon prevents them from operating at high speed. To overcome this disadvantage, a large number of transistors are fabricated on a silicon wafer beforehand and then cut into individual pieces to be disposed on a substrate.
As shown in FIG. 6A, Patent Document 1 discloses a preparation of a substrate 100 comprising a plurality of hydrophilic regions 101 and a water-repellant region 102 which surrounds the respective hydrophilic regions 101. Next, as shown in FIG. 6B, the components 400 to be disposed on a substrate are dispersed in a solvent 300, which is substantially insoluble in water, to prepare component-containing liquid 600. One of the surfaces of the component 400 is hydrophilic and is to be bonded to the substrate 100, and the other surfaces of the component 400 are water-repellent.
Next, as shown in FIG. 6C, water 200 is disposed in the plurality of hydrophilic regions 101 with a first squeegee 510. Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 6D, the component-containing liquid 600 is applied with a second squeegee 520 to bring the component-containing liquid 600 into contact with the water 201 disposed in the hydrophilic regions 101. During this process, the components 400 move into the water 201 disposed in the hydrophilic regions 101. Then, the water 201 and the solvent contained in the component-containing liquid 600 are removed so that the components 400 are fixed onto the hydrophilic regions 101.